T.R.E.E. Top 10 Most Wanted
T.R.E.E. Top 10 Most Wanted The Tribunal has established a list of ten of Sacred Grove's most dangerous criminals based on information received post-Civil War 3. Any information one has regarding these criminals' whereabouts, affiliations, status, etc. should be forwarded to the Tribunal of T.R.E.E.. The apprehension/termination of these criminals will be compensated with a monetary reward, graciously provided by T.R.E.E.. We of T.R.E.E. pride ourselves in the welfare of Humankind, and the elimination of threats to said welfare. If this list does not discourage criminals and hostile beings from entering New Sacred Grove upon its completion, then it is urged that you do your civic duty in removing these pests by force. For the glory of Sanctuary! I. Raymond Goodwin -Human, Male, red hair, dark skin, tall, typically clad in red armor or business attire. Faction(s): New Age Union Description: Goodwin is the leader of a dangerous faction that safeguards species declared dangerous to Humankind. He is charged with high treason, having established himself as a sympathizer to the enemies of Humankind. His current whereabouts are unknown. He must be turned in to T.R.E.E. officials to ensure Human dominance. Take caution when apprehending him. He is protected by several armed associates, and is an experienced fighter himself. Wanted ALIVE. Reward: 10,000,000 coins II. Guilt/Corrupt Energy/Old Burns -Pixie, Male, dark skin, changes appearance frequently. Faction(s): Criminal Underworld (prominent figure) Description: He has assumed many roles. A con artist, a mercenary, a former Red Legionnaire, a Warrior Cat, and presently, one of Sacred Grove's most influential crime lords. He has been running illegal arena fights, black markets, hitman services, unlicensed bars, trafficking rings, and unauthorized media since his defection from the Red Legion. He is charged with murder, conspiracy to commit murder, scamming, malevolent display of virtue, illegal procurement & distribution of contraband, public endangerment, trafficking, extortion, and bribery, among several other charges. He is very dangerous, and has protection from the Underworld. Lethal force is discretionary. Reward: 8,500,000 coins III. Legend MoonStar -Warrior Cat, Female, purple fur Faction(s): Shadow Rogues Description: Legend MoonStar, despite her limited intellect, is one of the most dangerous Warrior Cats that Sacred Grove has ever seen. Responsible for the Cobblestone Massacre, among other senseless murderings of Humans, she has consistently proven the dangers that she and her kind poses towards Humankind. She is charged with genocide, murder, destruction of public property, assault, and various war crimes. She is considered extremely dangerous. Lethal force is encouraged in her apprehension. Be wary of what few sympathizes she has left over. Reward: 5,000,000 coins IV. Alyx Vance1/Eden -Human, Female, pink hair, dark skin, clad in heavy pink armor. Faction(s): Chimera Corps Description: This mercenary is charged with high treason against Humankind, having aided the Warrior Cats during and after Civil War 4. She has also conducted raids on several Human-owned businesses. Her charges, other than treason, include murder, extortion, embezzlement, battery and assault, armed robbery, and destruction of private property. She has recently assumed leadership of a new band of criminals. She is an extremely dangerous and remorseless woman. Lethal force is authorized. Reward: 5,000,000 coins V. Alex Realms/BlackPaw -Werewolf, Male, black fur Faction(s): BlackPaw Werewolf Pack Description: His pack has unlawfully occupied the swamps of Blackspore, and is responsible for the deaths of countless Humans. Along with that, he gave life to the once-deceased Legend MoonStar, making him directly responsible for the reemergence of a genocidal threat to Humankind. He is charged with illegal occupation, murder, conspiracy to commit murder, warmongering, assault, and conspiracy to commit genocide. He should not be confronted alone. Present this fiend's head to the Tribunal, and ensure that his dark influence is purged entirely. Reward: 3,500,000 coins VI. Ravenstar -Warrior Cat, Female, gray fur Faction(s): Warrior Cats of Darkmoon Clan Description: She is a prominent figure in the Warrior Cat community. Her clan has proven troublesome to T.R.E.E. time and time again. Her kind pays her a great deal of respect and freedom in her promotion of Warrior Cat mischief and atrocities. She is wanted for murder, conspiracy to commit murder, illegal occupation, and warmongering. She is not a threat to be taken lightly. A monetary reward will be offered in exchange for her head. Reward: 3,000,000 coins VII. LightSworn Captain -Human, Male, blonde hair, fair skin, clad in heavy gold armor. Faction(s): Undetermined Description: He is a traitor in the sense that he has proven himself a sympathizer to the Warrior Cats' cause. He has conspired with many Warrior Cat clans, and has used his own militia against T.R.E.E. during Civil War 4. He is wanted for high treason, warmongering, espionage, and conspiracy to commit murder. He is a rogue paladin who wanders about. Caution is advised in his apprehension. Lethal force is authorized. Reward: 2,000,000 coins VIII. BettaWolf -Werewolf, Female, black fur Faction(s): Undetermined Description: The self-proclaimed "Nature Wolf" is responsible for harboring a dangerous criminal, as well as slaughtering countless Humans since the close of Civil War 3. The charges she faces include murder, conspiracy to commit murder, conspiracy to commit genocide, warmongering, criminal accessory, and public endangerment. She claims to be immortal. Whether this is true or not, we've yet to determine. In any case, see that she is captured ALIVE. Use caution when apprehending her. Reward: 1,500,000 coins IX. Scarlet Bella -Demon, Female, typically wears black Faction(s): Undetermined Description: She has conspired with dangerous Warrior Cats during Civil War 4. She has also slain many Humans, her death toll estimated to be in the thousands. She is wanted for murder, conspiracy to commit murder, conspiracy to commit genocide, assault, extortion, and destruction of private property. She is deemed dangerous and unpredictable. If you can bring her in alive then so be it, though her head will suffice. Reward: 1,000,000 coins X. Derpy Bubblestar -Warrior Cat, Female, brown fur Faction(s): Undetermined Description: A Warrior Cat extremist who is considered primarily responsible for their lot's expanding presence and influence. She also took part in the battle against T.R.E.E. during Civil War 4. She is wanted for murder, conspiracy to commit murder, criminal accessory, warmongering, sabotage, espionage, and fraud. While not particularly dangerous physically, she is manipulative and cunning. She is wanted ALIVE. Reward: 1,000,000 coins XI. Lucius Nightwish -vampy campy -Faction(s): Sunvampies Description: yea yea she's killed a lot of people but that's not what we want her for naight? She's got quite the attitude on her and needs to have that handled and for that we want her DEAD or ALIVE. Reward: 4,000,000 coins and a cool body pillow